


POINT OF NO RETURN

by TiKallisti



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiKallisti/pseuds/TiKallisti
Summary: [ AU ] Kikyou é a psicóloga de um grande centro hospitalar do sistema penitenciário japonês, cuja fama se estendeu para fora de seu gabinete, quando seu depoimento se fez crucial durante o julgamento e prisão do perigoso serial killer Naraku.Anos depois, ela se vê obrigada à atendê-lo novamente em seu consultório à pedido de seu chefe e da polícia, uma vez que o assassino se recusa à falar com qualquer outra pessoa.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha), Kikyou/Onigumo (InuYasha)
Kudos: 6
Collections: INUYASHA





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> — Os personagens desta história não me pertencem. Contudo, a trama em que eles se encontram sim - este AU (universo alternativo) se passa nos tempos atuais, sem laços ou referências ao Anime/Mangá de Inu-Yasha.
> 
> — Esta história é um mish-mash de várias referências e inspirações. Além de abordar diversos temas, indo desde o romance até o thriller.
> 
> — E apesar de haver vários núcleos, o principal deles é o do Naraku e da Kikyou.
> 
> — Eu não tenho a intenção de amenizar a psicopatia do Naraku, nem fazer desta história um romance água com açúcar, onde as coisas sempre dão certo no final. Portanto, é válido ressaltar que haverão situações/comentários que podem desencadear gatilhos.
> 
> — As opiniões expressas pelos personagens não correspondem à visão/opinião da autora.
> 
> — Personagens importantes podem e vão morrer.
> 
> — Eu escrevo devagar, então, por favor, tenham paciência.

— Parece distraída hoje, o que aconteceu?

E, antes que pudesse abrir a boca, já recaia sobre si aquele olhar que tanto odiava; Kagome tinha o **péssimo hábito** de lançar aos outros sua pena, quando julgava não estarem bem — como se, em toda sua ternura e extrema empatia, pudesse se compadecer sem nem ao menos saber do que se tratava.

Logo, juntava as sobrancelhas no meio da testa e projetava os lábios em um biquinho chateado. Suas mãos sempre encontravam o caminho uma da outra, no meio do peito, e ali pressionava suas palmas. A própria Pietà de Michelangelo não seria capaz de expressar tamanha dor ou piedade quanto Kagome em sua pose de preocupação.

— Nada, coisa do trabalho. — Respondeu, por fim, Kikyou, desviando o olhar da irmã gêmea e buscando, sobre a mesa, o celular. — Rearranjaram os meus pacientes no hospital, para que eu pudesse dar prioridade ao Onigumo e—  
  


— Espera, espera!! Você vai atender o Naraku? _De novo?!_

Kikyou contraiu e apertou os lábios, erguendo o olhar à Kagome mais uma vez — sendo agora ela a juntar as sobrancelhas. Em desaprovação, contudo. O burburinho das mesas ao lado pareceu diminuir um pouco.

Dizer aquele nome, em voz alta, era tão imprudente e inapropriado quanto xingar dentro de uma igreja; só causava desconforto e olhares de censura. Sorte a delas o restaurante estar tão vazio naquele horário. 

— _Onigumo_ . — Corrigiu, impaciente. — Naraku foi o nome idiota que os jornais deram à ele.   
  


— _Mas você vai atender ele de novo?_ — Repetiu Kagome, agora num tom mais baixo, espanando a repreensão da irmã com um movimento displicente das mãos (e fazendo toda aquela encenação de empatia ir por água abaixo). — Isso não é meio conflitante? Ou perigoso, sei lá.   
  


— É… É sim…  
  


— Quer dizer… — A menina se debruçou um pouco mais para frente, cruzando os braços sobre o tampo de madeira. — _Foi você quem jogou ele na cadeia, né?_

Kikyou parou ali mesmo, bem onde estava. Ficando imóvel, diante da irmã que — tão alheia ao estado da mais velha — tentava buscar o canudinho do suco com a boca, sem usar as mãos. Um fervor subindo-lhe desde o pescoço até o rosto.

A mão sobre o celular foi se fechando lentamente, apertando o aparelho. Sua boca, em contrapartida, abrindo-se — _Incrédula, ela estava incrédula de ouvir aquilo!_ —, puxando o ar para dentro dos pulmões.

E… antes que pudesse responder, o telefone toca.

O olhar de ambas cai sobre a tela, um nome familiar acende no visor: **_Taisho_ ** **.**

— _Eu não joguei_ **_ninguém_ ** _na cadeia_ , as **coisas horríveis** que ele fez que o jogaram lá. — Respondeu, finalmente, levantando-se da mesa e puxando da cadeira a bolsa e o casaco.   
  


Kagome suspira, assentindo de levinho à bronca.

— Tá bem, Kik. _Foi mal—_ — Um novo bico foi se formando. — _Mas— você já tem que ir?_ Não pode só… Atender o telefone e dizer que tá almoçando?   
  


— Se ele tá me ligando, quer dizer que eu já devia ter voltado há muito tempo.

Kikyou, depois de vestir o casaco, passa os cabelos para fora da peça. — E o Sesshoumaru não gosta de esperar. — A mão, ocupada com o celular ( _que ainda vibra_ ), vai ao suco da irmã e, tirando o canudinho, ela termina de bebê-lo — ignorando _solenemente_ os protestos chorosos da mais nova.

Quando, por fim, o copo é devolvido vazio à mesa e Kagome já parecia bem conformada que de ficaria sem seu suco, Kikyou debruçou-se sobre a menor e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

— Não demora aqui, tá? — Ao se afastar, com um sorrisinho morno nos lábios, Kikyou encontrou um semelhante nos lábios da irmã. 

Despediram-se com um aceno e, logo, Kikyou estava a caminho do trabalho. O telefone já havia deixado de tocar há algum tempo.

Ela ouviria um monte assim que chegasse no hospital. 


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preciso, primeiramente, agradecer ao meu nenê Kyran por todo apoio que vem me dando durante a produção dessa história - não só betando, como apontando coisas boas e ruins no plot. E, claro, me incentivando sempre a continuar.
> 
> Agradeço à todos que estão acompanhando e espero que gostem desse capítulo!

— _Pelo amor de Deus_ , senhorita Kikyou! Onde é que a senhorita estava? O senhor Sesshoumaru não gosta quando não atende o telefone. — Jaken disparou, assim que abriu a porta do escritório para a moça — tendo a visto se aproximar de longe, pelo vãozinho das persianas.  
  


A voz trêmula do secretário tornava-se ainda mais esganiçada, quando o diretor punha sobre ele alguma pressão; e, não somente isso, como o pequeno homem tremia, da cabeça aos pés, sempre quando as ordens do chefe não eram atendidas imediatamente. Fosse por ele, fosse pelos demais funcionários.

Kikyou cedeu sua bolsa e o casaco, conforme passava pela porta e postava-se diante dele, já dentro da pequena recepção. Não estava tão atrasada assim, estava? A última vez que consultara o relógio, já no estacionamento do hospital, não havia passado sequer vinte minutos desde a última ligação de Sesshoumaru.

As coisas não estavam indo bem, pelo visto.

— Eu vou falar com ele. — disse, suave, recebendo um balançar de cabeça efusivo e um “ _por favor_ ” bem baixinho em resposta. — _Não se preocupe._

Mas era inútil pedir; o pobre homem já se sentava arrasado em sua mesa, adjacente à porta do escritório — tendo se esquecido até de colocar no cabideiro as coisas da psicóloga. A alça da bolsa indo parar em seu ombro e o casaco ficando apertadinho entre os dedos pequenos e ansiosos de Jaken.

Sesshoumaru devia estar uma fera.

_Merda._

Aquilo, definitivamente, não era um bom sinal.

Kikyou pensou em respirar fundo antes de bater à porta, meditar por uns cinco segundos e engessar qualquer músculo facial que pudesse — de algum jeito — traí-la e, assim, denunciar ao diretor que estava começando ( _começando?_ ) a ficar tão ansiosa quanto Jaken, diante de toda aquela cerimônia.

Mas… 

A porta se abriu primeiro e, ali, do outro lado… **Sesshoumaru**. O diretor tinha ao menos um palmo, talvez dois, de diferença de altura, o que o obrigava a descer os olhos para que pudesse encará-la e, em contrapartida, ela precisava erguer o rosto para retribuir-lhe o olhar. Normalmente, lidar com Taisho não era uma tarefa difícil, o homem — apesar de muito quieto — era polido, quase galante, não tinha um sorriso fácil, mas de alguma forma, sempre esboçava um em sua presença; os dois tinham uma forma muito parecida de pensar e agir, um humor compatível. 

Contudo, quando se tratava de trabalho e, principalmente, quando se tratava dos detentos, Sesshoumaru era extremamente ortodoxo. “ **Caxias”** , como Kagome gostava de desdenhar quando tinha a oportunidade.

Ele levava tudo aquilo muito à sério. E hoje, em especial, parecia ainda mais atrelado aos livros do que nunca. Kikyou percebia isso só pela forma seca com a qual fora recepcionada para dentro da sala; sem um bom dia ou um “ _por que não atendeu o telefone?_ ”. Apenas um profundo e intragável silêncio, ao que ele abria passagem para ela e fechava a porta em seguida.

— A **Koanchosa-Cho** ¹ não pára de ligar. — Ele diz, por fim. Atravessando a própria sala, para ir se acomodar do seu lado da mesa.

Kikyou não precisava de um convite para sentar, ainda assim a mulher se manteve parada e em silêncio, atrás da cadeira. Ambas as mãos apoiadas no encosto, pressionando _nãotão_ sutilmente o estofado.

— Querem que mandemos logo o primeiro laudo sobre o paciente e você sabe que eles...

À medida que Sesshoumaru falava, explicando todos os pormenores daquela situação, mexendo nos papéis em sua mesa e separando-os para que Kikyou pudesse ler, sua voz ia ficando cada vez mais distante.

Como se, de repente, o diretor fosse sendo afastado de si — letárgica, mas ininterruptamente — através de um corredor extenso. Kikyou não conseguia mais ouvi-lo, sequer compreendia o que estava dizendo. Via seus lábios se movendo, mas o som de sua voz era abafado por um apito.

Um apito que preenchia todo o ambiente, como uma televisão fora do ar. Agudo, irritante, contínuo… E, conforme corriam os segundos, aquele apito parecia não só tomar conta de toda a sala, como também do interior de sua cabeça.

A mulher levou a mão à testa, pressionando a têmpora com os dedos. Era como se estivesse prestes a dissociar. Sua cabeça estava ficando leve… _Leve_ … E a única âncora que tinha, naquele momento, era o próprio estômago que, revoltoso, girava e pesava dentro de sua barriga, mantendo-a desconfortável o suficiente para não quebrar o contato com a realidade.

  
  


_Kikyou._

_Kikyou…_

  
  


— Kikyou, você está me ouvindo? Isso é importan—

— **Por que ele está aqui, Sesshoumaru?** — A forma abrupta com a qual aquelas palavras foram _jogadas_ de seus lábios surpreenderam não só o próprio diretor, que recuou de levinho na cadeira, como também a própria psicóloga, que finalmente se viu de volta onde estava.

A mão desceu devagarinho para se acomodar junto à outra, sobre o encosto. Suas palmas estavam molhadas.

— Por que ele está aqui? — Repetiu, agora de uma maneira mais branda, quase cansada. Dando tempo a Sesshoumaru de se restabelecer.

— _Porque ele quis._

Kikyou deu a volta na cadeira e se acomodou ali. Suas pernas não pareciam mais capazes de sustentar a si. — _Depois de tudo_ , Sesshoumaru, como você permi—

— Eu não tive escolha! — O homem deixou um suspiro pesado escapar, igualmente cansado. A mão indo afrouxar a gravata de leve. — Nós não temos condições, _não temos estrutura_ para manter alguém como ele aqui. **Mas a Koanchosa-Cho não me deu escolha.**

A mulher estalou a língua no céu da boca, desacreditando de tudo aquilo. O que deixou o diretor bastante incomodado — ainda assim, Sesshoumaru era _polido o suficiente_ para não responder àquela _grosseria_.

— Eu estava lá, Kikyou. Eu vi o que aconteceu, _ouvi as gravações uma dezena de vezes_.

— _E mesmo assim cedeu ao capricho dele_. — Replicou.

— Cedi à **intimação** da polícia! — A voz de Sesshoumaru se tornou mais firme aqui. Não por muito tempo, contudo. Logo, o tom sutil retornava e, com ele, uma expressão mais branda. — Eles precisam de um laudo seu, precisam que o faça falar. 

— Qualquer outra pessoa pode fazer, não precisa ser eu. Existem _centenas_ de outros psicólogos, muito mais qualificados, que poderiam lidar melhor com o Onigumo.

— **Mas ele quer** **_você_ **.

E aquela frase, sozinha, fez com que todas aquelas sensações horripilantes, nauseantes, de instantes atrás retornassem de uma só vez; o que conduziu seu corpo a um breve (brevíssimo) e _quase_ imperceptível espasmo — como se um arrepio percorresse sua coluna de repente, obrigando-a a enrijecê-la outra vez.

— Ele tem informações sobre um dos braços da Yakuza, — Continuou ele. — algo grande, _internacional_ . O relatórios vão te dar um panorama geral de tudo o que precisa saber. Mas ele disse que só abre a boca se estiver **com você**.

— Então, não é uma consulta... — À contragosto, Kikyou se forçou a buscar a pasta deixada do seu lado da mesa, puxando-a para o colo e abrindo. — Eu só preciso… _estar lá_.

Logo na primeira página do grosso calhamaço, a ficha técnica de Onigumo; seu nome, sobrenome, _alias_ — e uma foto, fixada no alto da página, com um clipe. 

Kikyou puxou lentamente o pequeno pedaço de papel, desprendendo-o da pecinha metálica.

Onigumo era um homem jovem. Bonito. No auge de seus 30 anos. Não fosse por aqueles números presos à seu peito ou pelo uniforme verde e horroroso da prisão, ninguém jamais diria que era um criminoso. _Um assassino_. 

Pelo contrário, com aquela aparência e aquela inteligência (porque, além de tudo, o desgraçado ainda era esperto!), até mesmo com seus cabelos compridos e ondulados — coisas consideradas tão abjetas pelo lado conservador japonês — ele poderia ter o cargo que quisesse, em qualquer empresa que quisesse.

Não obstante, ainda era dono de uma _fortuna obscena_ , parte herdada pelos pais, parte feita pelo mercado de ações. 

_Tsc._

Teria sido o marido dos sonhos de 99% da população feminina japonesa.

Uma pena que era um _filho da puta doentio._

— Ele quer se _consultar_ com você. Fazer sessões semanais. — Sesshoumaru ajeitou-se no lugar. O ranger cadeira trazendo de volta a atenção da psicóloga.

— _…Céus…_

— _Eu sei..._ Em parte a Koanchosa-Cho está muito contente que ele queira se tratar. Acreditam que isso possa ajudar ele a sentir algum tipo de remorso e… — O diretor faz um gesto vago com a mão. — _“Abrir mais o bico”_ , como eles dizem. 

— Ele é um _psicopata_ , Sesshoumaru. Não um sociopata. — Kikyou retorna o olhar às folhas, a foto é devolvida ao clipe, para que não caísse do arquivo. — _Ele não sente remorso._ Está no laudo que eu apresentei para o júri, inclusive.

— Eu falei isso, apresentei o laudo, _mas eles não se importam_ . Onigumo é um _bastardo_ manipulador, ele fala o que sabe que as pessoas querem ouvir. Faz isso para conseguir o que quer.

— E cá estamos… — A psicóloga fecha o arquivo e olha na direção do chefe, os ombros pesam. — Fazendo _exatamente_ o que ele quer.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Ao final daquela reunião, que se prolongaria por mais algum tempo, Kikyou e Sesshoumaru deixariam o escritório. Jaken, contornando sua mesinha, diria que tratou de levar os pertences da mulher ao seu respectivo consultório e, de uma forma um tanto mais reticente, alçaria o olhar ao chefe.

— Ele já chegou, senhor Sesshoumaru. Está na sala de interrogatório como me pediu para colocá-lo.

— Certo. Obrigado, Jaken! — Sesshoumaru se voltou à Kikyou. — Precisa que eu vá com você?

A moça negou com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem. Jaken, por favor, acompanhe a senhorita Kikyou e peça para que um dos senhores que trouxeram Onigumo para vir falar comigo, sim? Se ele vai ficar aqui, creio que teremos que fazer algumas mudanças.

O pequeno secretário, engolindo o ar pela boca em um “ _gasp_ ” mudo, balançou a cabeça para concordar e, buscando seu bloquinho de notas e uma caneta sobre a mesa, ele segurou até a porta, abrindo-a para que a mulher passasse primeiro.

— Vamos, então, senhorita Kikyou!

Assim, ambos seguiriam lado a lado pelo extenso corredor do hospital — deviam atravessar um bloco inteiro para chegar à ala dos presos. A sala de interrogatório e o consultório de Kikyou ficavam ainda depois.

Teriam um longo caminho a percorrer até lá. Não longo o suficiente para prepará-la para aquele encontro, contudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Koanchosa-Cho é a Agência de Inteligência de Segurança Pública do Japão, maaaais ou meeeeenos como o FBI dos EUA. O nome oficial em inglês é PSIA (Public Secutiry Intelligence Agency) - tem logo e tudo - e eu até pensei em usar só as siglas para ficar mais similar com o FBI, mas depois de pesquisar um pouquinho e perguntar para um amigo que mora no Japão, vi que dificilmente eles têm o hábito de usar palavras/siglas em inglês nesse contexto.
> 
> Se fosse uma conversa entre um japonês e um nikkei (descendente de japonês nascido fora do Japão), até poderia ser usado, mas como tanto a Kikyou quanto o Sesshoumaru são japoneses (e é uma conversa mais formal), achei melhor usar Koanchosa-Cho mesmo. :B Me desculpem pelos possíveis atravancamentos na leitura, eu também acho o nome complicado.


End file.
